World War III (UWF)
The Third World War (referred to commonly as World War III or WWIII) was a global war which was initiated by the United States' reaction to the under the leadership of President Richard Dudley, and ended with a global power vacuum which resulted in the fall of nearly every government which had proper territorial control existing at the time. The world's population of 3.2 billion at the time was reduced to only an estimated 330 million by the end of the war, making it the single most devastating war in recorded human history. It was the second and last war in which nuclear weapons were utilized, and afterwards much of the continent of Asia became uninhabitable along with severe consequences on ecosystems in the Pacific and Indian Oceans. It was the only war in recorded history in which fighting related to the conflict took place across all seven continents and in three different oceans. Much of the Third World War is characterized by the Soviet global invasions and the resultant failure of that nation's government to properly estimate the scale of the conflict they had created. While the fault of the war is usually placed upon extreme anti-communist movements within the United States, it is recognized by historians that the Soviet Union and the People's Republic of China were both equally responsible for their aggression against both other nations and each other. By the end of 1987, it was believed that the war's effects on human society had almost been entirely erased, though ecological consequences continue to exist in the present day, as most of East Asia remains inhospitable to human existence and many oceanic species in the Indian and Pacific Oceans are now extinct due to radioactive fallout. Background Limvovsky project On April 14th, 1958, the Soviet government commissioned the beginning of a project to stealthy deploy an atomic weapon which the United States would not be able to detect in time to both intercept and retaliate against. Teodore Limvovsky, a rocket scientist from Minsk, was commissioned to begin research on such a weapon, and he was moved to a large compound in Southern Siberia. It was found in Soviet records that the facility contained its own airstrip, nuclear power station, and three silos with a large, flat area around the base to test missiles, though the exact location of the facility was never discovered. By the end of 1960, it was believed that the first prototype had been established, an atomic bomb which used kinetic impact force that would be launched from a space-bound object that would drop so fast that the interceptors of the time would not be able to eliminate it. A non-explosive test of the device was carried out over Northern Russia, and the sheer impact of the projectile alone created a crater half a mile wide. A special sub-atmospheric stealth jet began development in early 1961 to compliment the device, an the jet found its first flight in the February of 1962. By the July of the same year, the Limvovsky project was determined to be a success, and the production of 50 Limvovsky Projectiles began that same month. Category:UWF Category:Events